Donation of autologous red cell units prior to scheduled surgical procedures can significantly reduce the likelihood of exposure to homologous blood. A common limiting factor to pre-surgical autologous blood donation is donor hemoglobin, with significant anemia becoming more likely with each autologous unit donated. Recombinant human erythropoietin (r-HuEPO) causes a dramatic increase in erythroid activity in individuals with normal bone marrow function and adequate iron stores. This study was designed to evaluate the effect of r-HuEPO administration on (1) the number of autologous red cell units that can be donated preoperatively, (2) the red cell mass of each autologous unit, (3) the degree of anemia in the autologous donor at the time of surgery, and (4) the need for homologous red cell transfusion. Forty healthy patients scheduled to undergo suction lipoplasty/abdominoplasty or gynecologic reconstructive surgery will be randomized to two groups, a control group receiving intravenous human serum albumin twice weekly and a treatment group receiving r-HuEPO 600 U/kg IV twice weekly for 3 consecutive weeks. Drug administration will start 35 days prior to scheduled surgery. At each semiweekly visit a unit of autologous blood will be drawn, as long as the patient meets standard donor criteria up to the limit of the number of red cell units requested by the surgeon. Patient accrual has been slower than anticipated. Thus far only three of a proposed 40 patients have elected to enroll in this study. Therefore, the study remains blinded and data analysis has not yet been performed. In the 3 cases that have been completed, all patients were able to donate the number of autologous red cell units requested by the surgeon. None of the three patients received homologous red cell transfusions. Of the 13 autologous units collected, nine were transfused intra- and postoperatively. There have been no side effects observed from either r- HuEPO or placebo.